The present invention relates to a file system of a computer device.
A capacity of magnetic disk devices and other data recording devices for computers increases yearly as technology advances. Furthermore, in recent years, due to legal regulation and the like, there are increasing cases where long-term saving of data is obligatory. As a result, a volume of data processed by computer devices has increased dramatically. In order to facilitate obtaining necessary files from such vast amounts of data, a high-speed and highly functional file search technique is necessary.
As an example of this type of file search technique, a proposal has been made for an information search system which is provided with a document database and a separate dictionary of search keywords, and the dictionary is updated each time a search is executed (JP 6-314926 A). In this information search system, when a user inputs a keyword, another keyword that was previously used in the same search expression as the current keyword is displayed to assist the user in inputting the keyword.
Furthermore, a proposal has been made for a document search device in which keywords are extracted from a document and registered beforehand, and searches using these keywords as objects are performed. When the search fails, a search is performed using the entire document as the object. Furthermore, the keyword registration is updated according to the search results (JP 9-198395 A). According to this document search device, even when the inputted keyword has not been registered, a high-speed search can be performed from the next time using the keyword, which will be registered.